monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Yian Garuga
|Ailments = |Weakest to = on Head |Weakness Sign = Ears will fold back |Signature Move = Sonic Roar Lunging Double Peck |Habitats = Jungle Forest and Hills Swamps Great Forest Gorge Unknown Great Forest |Monster Size = 1310.3 887.3 |Monster Relations = Yian Kut-Ku Blue Yian Kut-Ku |Generation = First }} The Yian Garuga is a Bird Wyvern, closely related to the Yian Kut-Ku and the Hypnocatrice. This Bird Wyvern is not only very different in physical aspects, but also very different in behavior, abilities and hunting strategies. Physically speaking, they are purple, have a body covered with spikes and have extremely hard shells. Their tail spikes are toxic enough that one tail swipe can poison hunters, and unlike the Kut-Ku, the Garuga is unaffected by Sonic Bombs, which can make hunting it rather more difficult. These creatures are highly aggressive. They are also much faster and can roar in a loud sonic "tune". Many of Yian Garuga's attacks and behavior have more than a passing resemblance to those of Rathian. __TOC__ Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Yian Garuga Guides.'' Music Themes Notes *It is possible to dodge the Garuga's short screams. If timed perfectly with its roar players can simply avoid it by rolling or by diving without the use of Earplugs. *In some quest in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, the Yian Garuga starts with two ears; in others, it starts with only one. In the Felyne Elder quest "Elegy for a Lone Wolf" the Garuga starts with one ear and a cracked beak. *To unlock Yian Garuga, players need to have killed/captured at least 10 Yian Kut Ku. *Yian Garuga is sly and will avoid Pitfall Traps, except when enraged or limping. *To make Yian Garuga drop an item, simply get it onto a Pitfall Trap. *Unlike Yian Kut-Ku, Garuga comes with many "breakables". The tail, for instance, can be severed. The beak, back-spines, both wing claws, and the "mane" can also be broken. *In Monster Hunter Freedom after completing certain 3-Star Village Quests, the player will be given a Special Quest (with a Quest Level of 6 Stars), in which they are given 20 minutes to "Damage and Repel the Yian Garuga as Best You Can". The damage the Yian Garuga has sustained will be carried over to the subsequent encounter, even if the quest is failed. *In 1st generation games that include Yian Garuga, it would be fought in the daytime even though it is a nocturnal predator; the 1st generation did not have night-time quests. *HC Yian Garuga has a poison stained beak, more spikes on its tail and new attacks including: A mist of poison during a tail flip; screaming extremely loud while charging at a target and screaming while jumping into the air and spitting 3 fire balls directly bellow. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Yian Garuga can be a pet. *Yian Garuga makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. **Similar to Yian Kut-Ku, the Yian Garuga now has 4 toes. **When low on stamina it will fail to shoot fireballs and will get its beak stuck in the ground when doing its peck attack. **It will either sleep or eat Kunchuu to regain stamina. **While it has a strong resistance to the Feral Wyvern Virus, Yian Garuga can still become infected. **In its intro video it is seen chasing after a Yian Kut-Ku. Monster Hunter Freedom Glitch To perform the Yian Garuga Glitch, get a single Spiderweb then accept the "Revenge of the Yian Garuga" quest. Once the quest begins go to the veggie elder and trade the spiderweb for a special mushroom. (Players can also just gather a Special Mushroom from the spot near the Elder if they do not have a Spiderweb). Now just wait until the time runs out and the game will think the quest has been completed successfully. The next time a player fights Yian Garuga, his health will already be substantially low, making it an easy win. (Note: This glitch has been tested on Monster Hunter Freedom and it DOES NOT work on MHF2.) Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters